This is a study to examine the ability of the Sternberg test (reaction time) to distinguish among HIV negative, HIV positive asymptomatic, and HIV positive symptomatic intravenous drug abusers, and to compare its performance to standard tests. It will be examined whether the Sternberg test will be able to separate motor from cognitive slowing.